Le marié maudit
by LyZbeTh-GeiSha
Summary: Isabella Swan, marieuse, doit trouver l'épouse parfaite pour Lord Edward Cullen, archéologue, mais aussi l'homme le plus difficile à marier.  Qu'arrive-t-il lorsq'une malédiction s'en mêle? Et si le maudit en décidait autrement?
1. Prologue

_**Voici ma première fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. J'attends vos commentaires, vos idées, vos suggestions, je crois que ça pourras m'aider à avancer.**_

_**Je publie ce prologue que je viens d'écrire tout de suite. Si ça vous plaît, j'essaierai de mettre le premier chapitre demain.**_

_**Merci**_

_Edward, mon fils_

_Tu sais que ta mère est malade, et suite à tes voyages prolongés et à ton manque de stabilité, nous avons décidé de trouver pour toi la perle rare._

_Je compte sur toi pour être à New York le 29 Mai._

_Je caresse l'espoir que tu ne nous feras pas faux bond, cette fois-ci._

_Un second choc sera fatal à ta pauvre mère : pendant que tu parcourais le monde, sa santé a décliné, dès lors nous souhaitons te voir lié à une demoiselle qui convient à ta position sociale._

_Et parce que tu n'auras guère le temps de courtiser l'heureuse élue avant les fiançailles officielles, j'ai engagé Mlle Isabella Swan, la marieuse la plus demandée de la capitale de trouver pour toi l'épouse convenable qui méritera le titre de vicomtesse._

_Bien entendue la tâche sera ardue, étant donné le scandale d'il y a trois ans. Elle a aussi accepté d'organiser le mariage, qui aura lieu pendant la première semaine de Juin, dans tous ses détails. Ainsi tu te contenteras de te présenter à l'église le jour J à l'heure convenue._

_Ne me déçois pas,_

_Ton père._

_**Voilà, c'est déjà finis, mais je promets que les autres chapitres seront plus longs, beaucoup plus longs.**_


	2. Chapitre1: Accident ordinaire ? pas t

**Je suis désolée pour le retard, mais c'était la période de mes examens, puis ça a été les vacances, ce qui fait que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire quoi que ce soit.**

**Cependant, j'ai vraiment été ravie à la lecture de vos commentaires, ils m'ont fait très plaisir.**

**Voilà le premier chapitre est là, je n'en suis pas énormément fière, mais j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu, et il a été bouclé en deux jours.**

**J'espère avoir été à la hauteur de vos attentes, et que je continue à vous faire plaisir en postant cette fiction.**

**Chapitre 1 :**** Accident ordinaire ?... pas tant que ça.**

L'œil critique, Isabella Swan contourna lentement l'escabeau sur lequel était perchée Lady Agnès Nardham. La lèvre entre les dents, un sourcil levé, elle observa la silhouette fine noyée dans la robe de mariée rose pâle qu'elle avait insisté à essayer.

"_Mmm, j'espère qu'elle saura se montrer moins capricieuse, ce n'est pas en ressemblant à une meringue qu'elle charmera Lord Cullen."_

Elle aida la demoiselle à descendre de son perchoir, la poussa dans une cabine d'essayage tout en lui mettant un autre cintre entre les mains.

La jeune Lady ressortit quelques minutes plus tard élégamment drapée dans une robe aux reflets bleutés. Celle-ci soulignait la taille de guêpe et les formes avantageuses de la future mariée.

'_' Magnifique.'' _Songea Bella le visage impassible, en notant le sage décolleté et les ruches élaborées des manches. Cependant elle retint le sourire satisfait qui menaçait d'étirer ses lèvres. La moindre marque d'enthousiasme encouragerait Mme Renée, la couturière le plus réputée de New York à augmenter ses prix déjà exorbitants.

« − Lady Agnès, vous êtes ravissante. Lord Cullen sera ébloui dès que son regard se portera sur vous.

Bella avait toutes les raisons du monde d'être réjouie. Elle avait réussi à concocter une union brillante entre deux grandes familles. Lady Agnès était douce, innocente, aimable, d'un caractère accommodant, presque effacé, était douée pour le piano et la danse, avait une voix d'ange et savait parfaitement comment tenir une maison.

Elle possédait une beauté classique, toute en finesse, blonde aux yeux gris, presque translucides, en plus d'être l'héritière d'une très grande fortune.

Bella avait subtilement mené les négociations entre le duc de Nardham et le compte Cullen Senior. Négociations délicates même pour une marieuse aussi expérimentée qu'elle, parce qu'après avoir laissé sa fiancée en plan devant l'autel, il était quasi impossible de trouver une jeune demoiselle de bonne famille qui accepterait un avenir aussi incertain que serait le sien.

Car Lord Edward Cullen était un grand sauvage à l'âme aventurière. Son père lui-même doutait qu'il restât à New York longtemps après le mariage, il n'était même pas sûr qu'il serait là pour le grand jour, mais il espérait, elle aussi espérait.

D'autant plus qu'à part son titre et sa fortune, peu de choses jouaient en faveur du Lord. Elle plaignit la jeune Lady quelques minutes. Elle imaginait sans peine son choc si jamais elle avait le malheur de jeter un coup d'œil à ce portrait du lord qui trônait au milieu du salon dans la maison familiale.

On pouvait y voir un adolescent dégingandé qui avait l'air mal dans sa peau. Cette dernière était d'une pâleur maladive qui contrastait avec des cheveux roux coupés très court, faisant ressortir de grands yeux d'un vert intense agrandis par une grosse pair de lunettes.

''_ J'espère vraiment qu'il soit devenu un peu plus acceptable avec l'âge''._

Levant les yeux, elle remarqua la mine soucieuse de la belle blonde.

− Allons, Milady ! Pourquoi froncez-vous les sourcils ? Y a-t-il quelque chose qui vous déplaît ?

− Oh, non, tout est parfait Mlle Swan, mais …, elle marqua un léger temps d'arrêt, je me demandais... si… si comme vous l'avez dit, Lord Cullen tombera vraiment amoureux de moi quand il me verra, et même si jamais il le sera.

'_'Et toc, tout de suite les grands mots, je parle apparence elle traduit sentiments''_

− Mais bien sûr, voyons ! Je me tiendrais même à côté de l'autel avec un flacon d'eau de Cologne pour le ranimer quand il s'évanouira à votre vue.

− Ah ça non ! Je ne veux pas d'un mari qui s'évanouit à tous bouts de champs.

La marieuse retint un soupir frustré.

Visiblement, le sens de l'humour n'était pas une des qualités de la Lady, mais que faire on ne pouvait pas tout avoir.

Alors qu'elle aidait la blonde à retirer précautionneusement la robe, une agitation bizarre l'interrompit, elle perçut des jurons et des cris, et sortit voir de quoi il s'agissait.

Un groupe de curieux encerclait la source des voix, elle fendit la foule et se retrouva devant une scène des moins communes.

Un gros ventru se tenait, cravache à la main, menaçant un jeune homme s'interposant entre lui et un jeune nègre.

− Que se passe-t-il par ici ? Demanda-t-elle.

Le vieillard à côté d'elle lui répondit :

− Ce jeune inconscient que vous voyez vient d'empêcher James Travolta de battre son esclave. Il n'a pas l'air de savoir à qui il a à faire, Mr Travolta est un marchand confirmé, nous soupçonnons tous d'autres activités, et ça ne le rends que plus appréhendé. C'est un homme cruel, et impitoyable et ce garçon risque beaucoup en s'interposant ainsi.

Le regard de la brune se porta sur le jeune homme en question, elle ne voyait pas grand-chose en raison de la lumière crue mais distinguait une silhouette élancée, une chevelure abondante. Une vague d'admiration monta en elle, elle se dit que c'était courageux et rare de voir des gentlemen qui protégeaient les innocents dans leur société. Elle fut sortie de ses méditations par des bruits d'écroulements et un cri aigu qu'elle reconnu comme appartenant à la jeune Agnès.

Elle s'élança en courant voir la cause de ce chahutage, elle s'engouffra dans la boutique et découvrit la lady affalée sur le sol, étant tombée de l'escabeau où elle était juchée.

− Oh Lady Agnès, souffrez-vous d'un quelconque mal ? S'enquit-elle.

− Oooh, j'ai une atroce migraine ! Se plaignit la blonde.

'_' Encore une qui aime jouer les chochottes.''_

− Je crois que c'est seulement la répercussion de la chute, d'ici demain ce ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Alors que la jeune femme grimaçait, elle reprit :

− Si votre mal de tête persiste, absorbez une bonne tisane, et vous aurez meilleure mine. Le mariage est dans trois jours, vous vous devez d'avoir un teint resplendissant.

Déterminée était la marieuse à conclure cette union qui achèverait de booster sa carrière. Bien qu'elle soit douée dans son domaine, il n'y avait que l'alliance entre ces deux grandes familles pour lui donner une renommée qui s'étendrait au-delà de New York et qui lui assurerait un avenir dans sa profession. Aussi était-elle résolue à ne laisser rien ni personne se mettre entre son dessein et elle.


	3. NA

**Désolée pour la fausse joie, ceci n'est pas un chapitre.**

**Hey, je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard. J'ai eu des problèmes de santé : un panaris aux dix doigts, et j'ai vraiment du mal à manger, écrire... donc pour taper... c'est raté…**

**Ça dure depuis trois mois déjà.**

**J'ai commencé à écrire des passages de temps en temps mais c'est encore douloureux.**

**Il me reste environ une semaine de traitement, donc la suite est dans un peu plus d'une semaine ..**

**Je me répète, je suis désolée, mais je n'avais pas prévu ça. **

**A un moment donné, j'ai même voulu les retirer du site pour ne pas vous faire attendre, mais patience, c'est pour bientôt.**

**Lyz'**


End file.
